serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grayson Dailey
|alignment = Good|DOB = September 24|marital status = Single|boo = Clock Tower|Gender = Male|Height = 6'2"|Weight = 210 lbs. (95 kg)|Hair = Red|status = Alive|identity = Secret|occupation = Engineer|Eyes = Green|age = 36|affiliation = Night Watch}} Biography Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Sage, due to his initial experience on the streets of Trident City, the training he did under Blue Hawk, and the later frequent intense workouts and numerous vigilante escapades in the city, heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential, allowing him to serve alongside the highly skilled Blue Hawk. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Sage has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility of an Olympian athlete. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Sage was well trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat under Blue Hawk's guidance, which made him extremely skilled in martial arts (including Boxing, Kickboxing, Karate, Professional Wrestling, Muay Thai, and Judo). *'Stealth:' Sage like his mentor Blue Hawk, is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Sage is an extremely intelligent eclectic genius polymath. Hence, Sage's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his detective, criminology, scientific, engineering, hacking, and combat. However, Sage is notably not quite as intelligent as Blue Hawk. **'Expert Detective:' Sage is a formidable detective genius, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. **'Expert Engineer:' Sage is a genius in general engineering, with Sage over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably, his jet-pack. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Sage's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Sage, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof suit, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' Sage, despite his brilliant intellect and extensive experience, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself. |-| Equipment= *'Suit:' Sage's is a green technical carbon fiber tri-weave around his torso and legs, with a green cowl and a large cape. The cape acts as a hang glider, as well as paragliding, parachuting or wing suit type gear, allowing Sage to glide at various speeds and perform base jumping like feats. His hands are protected by armored gloves and he has gauntlets. The cowl incorporates a robotic voice modifier to disguise wearer's real voice, and It has red goggles and retractable respirator to help him fly. His feet and shins are protected by thick green armored boots. Around his waist is his utility belt, an arsenal of helpful gadgets. *''Jet-pack:''' A jet-pack, connected to his cape, that enables the user to fly. Relationships Family Allies *Blue Hawk - mentor and vigilante partner Enemies Trivia Category:Humans Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6'10" Category:Weight 175 lbs Category:Alive Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists